L'Ordre de l'Hydre
by Epona'm
Summary: HPOC/HPDM: Harry accueille malgré lui un jeune homme qui a une fascination morbide pour les Mangemorts. Une étrange relation naîtra entre eux et les fantômes passés du Survivant reviendront. En particulier, Draco Malfoy... DARK FIC


Note de moi:

Coucou! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Il fait beau? Les oiseaux chantent?

Alors, je vous présente mon deuxième bébé... Enfin je veux dire, mon bébé à moi toute seule, tout droit sorti de mon imagination euh... Fructueuse? Tordue? Fin bref, vous avez compris

Je tiens à vous livrer maintenant le prologue parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment elle va être accueillie. Bien, pas bien?... Alors je verrai bien. Ca fait quelques mois que je travaille dessus, j'ai essayé de travailler au maximum l'intrigue et je pense sincèrement que ça pourrait plaire ( croisons les doigts ).

Donc, comme prévu, je vous emmène du côté des Mangemorts, j'avais envie de m'intéresser à eux... Et ça a donné ça. Lisez bien le prologue, parce qu'il va être très important pour la suite. J'y campe mon personnage principal ( enfin l'un de mes persos principaux lol ) qui sort tout droit de mon imagination, en espérant qu'il arrivera à vous séduire.

Que dire d'autre à part que ceci est une DARK FIC, que ça va être sucré, salé et amer lol

PS: La suite ne viendra pas avant Septembre, voyez ceci comme un essai de ma part.

**PUB: Si vous avez un petit moment, allez jetez un coup d'oeil à ma co-é avec Pilgrim67 " Parce qu'on ne se connaît pas " **

Je crois que j'ai tout dit, bizouxxx bonne lecture et à la prochaine?

PS 2: Faîtes attention au truc à la fin qui ne veut rien dire lol

* * *

**L'Ordre de l'Hydre.**

* * *

_Chapitre premier: Prologue - Un étrange orphelin._

* * *

.

Harry Potter, nouvel entraîneur de l'équipe nationale britanique des Canons de Chudley, rentra chez lui désespéré, au 12 Square Grimaurd, dans un quartier côté de Londres.

Il était assez tard ce soir-là, et la journée avait été des plus pénibles. Jamais au grand jamais il n'arriverait à faire en sorte que son équipe de Quidditch ait le niveau des incroyables Corbeaux de Londres, ou la rapidité des Serpentins de Westminster, ou bien encore la surprenante technique d'attaque des Poireaux du Pays de Galle.

Ca faisait maintenant quatre vingt douze ans que les Canons étaient derniers au championnat national et les organisateurs avaient voulu prendre l'Hippogriffe par les ailes en misant tout sur un nouvel entraîneur. Ils avaient longtemps insisté pour que Harry accepte – il avait été le meilleur Atrappeur que Poudlard aie jamais connu et beaucoup de sponsors l'avaient incité à entreprendre une carrière dans le Quidditch durant sa formation d'Auror - ; au début, il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur d'avoir une autre aussi lourde responsabilité sur les épaules et bien entendu, après les supplications de Ron, les jérémiades de James et Albus, les encouragements de Ginny et Lily qui voyaient là une opportunité pour lui de sortir enfin de son silence, il avait accepté.

Et à quel prix... Les Canons étaient tout simplement... Catastrophiques... Lamentables... Hors qualificatifs.

Stefanius Grimms - le Gardien - avait des lunettes triple foyers et n'y voyait toujours pas, les frères Stubborn - les deux Batteurs - avaient un peu le vertige et refusaient catégoriquement d'aller à plus de quinze mètres d'altitude, Hector Mac Sullivan, Sue O'Connell et Helena Bleeding - les Poursuiveurs - n'avaient aucune cohérence entre eux et ne s'écoutaient jamais malgré les hurlements désespérés du Survivant. Seul Mark Hawkins - Attrapeur et Capitaine en titre de l'équipe depuis la nomination d'Harry - avait un niveau assez satisfaisant, même s'il avait un manque de concentration flagrant, surtout lorsque Helena Bleeding volait dans les parages.

Ca faisait un mois qu'ils s'entraînaient sans relâche pour leur premier match de la Coupe des Six Vif d'Or, la fameuse récompense convoitée par tous les plus grands clubs britaniques, que les Corbeaux de Londres avaient remportée onze fois consécutives. Et rien n'avait bougé depuis le premier jour. Malgré ses conseils, malgré ses cris et même ses menaces de sortilèges de Chauve Furie et autre maléfice du Saucisson, tout était au point mort.

Harry commençait à vraiment, vraiment désespérer et se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'être sorti de son silence dans le quel il était enfermé depuis des années.

Il longea le long couloir qui menait aux cuisines dans l'espoir de trouver Kreattur pour qu'il lui prépare l'une de ces boissons alcoolisées dont lui seul avait le secret pour le réconforter, et s'arrêta à l'entrée lorsqu'il entendit des voix parler avec animation derrière la porte – Hermione qui demandait où se trouvaient les enfants et Ginny qui lui répondait qu'ils étaient au Terrier pour la semaine. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir du monde ce soir-là - il s'était suffisamment pris la tête comme ça avec son équipe qu'il avait qualifiée de " Véracrasses sur balais volants " - et se demanda s'il allait avoir le temps de monter dans les étages sans que personne ne s'en apperçoive, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Ginny, les joues légèrement rouges, qui lui souriait avec tendresse.

" Il me semblait bien t'avoir entendu entrer. Tu ne comptais pas nous fausser compagnie, j'espère? Lui demanda-t-elle faussement vexée.

- Bien sûr que non. Mentit le Survivant en essayant de lui rendre son sourire.

- Nous avons de la visite. Hermione est venue nous demander un petit service...

- Ecoute, Gin', j'ai pas trop envie, là...

- L'entraînement ne s'est pas bien passé? L'interrogea-t-elle en observant les cernes sous ses yeux verts.

- ... C'était catastrophique. Je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas déclarer forfait.

- Allons... Je suis sûre que tu exagères, tu as toujours été très perfectionniste. Quand tu étais Capitaine de l'équipe à Poudlard, c'était l'enfer... Ron compte tellement sur toi pour relever le niveau de son équipe préférée. Il a même déjà parié 500 Gallions sur votre victoire et Papa en a parié 150. Vous allez affronter les Vents Tonnitruants de Leeds...

- Qui ont fini troisième au championnat l'an dernier! Les Canons ont été derniers, Gin, il y a une sacrée différence. " La coupa Harry avec amertume.

Ginny ne répondit pas et se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure.

" Allez, viens. Hermione a vraiment un service à te demander. "

Le Survivant soupira et entra dans la cuisine.

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce, qu'il s'immobilisa en fronçant les sourcils. Deux yeux noirs, aux reflets carmins l'observaient au bout de la table, près de la cheminée.

C'était un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 23 ans, les traits de son visage étaient si réguliers qu'ils semblaient avoir été dessiné par un grand artiste, sa peau blanche lui donnait un air un peu maladif qu'Harry ne trouva pas si choquant, ses lèvres assez fines étaient étirées en un étrange sourire. La coupe de ses cheveux - noir ébène, soigneusement tirés en arrière - était un peu démodée et le Survivant le voyait bien être le fils unique d'une grande famille aristocratique. Il portait une chemise blanche gentiment boutonnée jusqu'en haut, et ses longues mains blanches - posées à plat sur la table - montraient qu'il avait sans doute reçu une éducation stricte.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry crut voir un second Draco Malfoy, lorsque celui-ci était à Poudlard et qu'il voulait se détâcher des autres Serpentard, pour la plus part grossiers et mal élevés.

" Bonsoir Harry. Alors cet entraînement? " Demanda Hermione en se levant pour lui faire la bise, alors que les yeux verts ne quittaient pas les yeux noirs.

Ginny secoua frénétiquement la tête pour lui dire d'éviter le sujet, et la brune s'éclaircit la gorge.

" Je te présente Axel E. Tribl. "

Harry entendit sa femme glousser légèrement derrière lui et crut que le temps s'arrêtait lorsqu'une voix rauque et profonde résonna dans la pièce.

" Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous. "

Les sourcils de plus en plus froncés, le Survivant se contenta d'acquiéçer d'un signe de tête pour toute réponse.

" Axel est un de mes anciens élèves. De mes plus brillants anciens élèves, même. C'est le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Mac Gonagall en a beaucoup entendu parler et elle tenait _absolument _à ce que ce soit lui qui occupe le poste. Axel est diplomé de la faculté Dumbledore en Histoire de la Magie et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, option Métamorphose et Potions. Mention Optimal... Déclara fièrement Hermione, les joues légèrement roses, elle aussi.

- Je n'ai pas trop de mérite. Vous êtes sortie de cette faculté première de votre promotion, diplômée en Métamorphose et Enchantements, option Potions avancées, Arithmancie et Runes anciennes, mention Optimal Plus. " Répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant.

Hermione gloussa à son tour de contentement. Elle avait toujours été flatté que ses élèves l'aiment assez pour s'intéresser à son parcours scolaire, et à en juger par l'admiration qui brillait dans les yeux d'Axel, Harry avait devant lui un fan " hermionesque ".

" Donc voilà... Nous sommes là parce que Ginny voulait absolument voir le _merveilleux _physi... Humm... Euh... Elle voulait voir qui allait devenir le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et quand Axel a dit qu'il allait dormir au Chaudron Baveur, elle a de suite proposé qu'il couche ici jusqu'à la rentrée. Ca ne te dérange pas? "

Harry finit par détourner les yeux à la recherche de Kreattur, un noeud à l'estomac.

" Si Ginny est d'accord, alors je le suis également. Où est Kreattur? Demanda-t-il en se passant inconsciemment la main sur le ventre.

- Tu es malade? S'enquit alors sa femme. Axel pourrait te préparer quelque chose...

- Non! " S'écria alors le brun en croisant à nouveau les yeux noirs.

Ginny le regarda, étonnée par son ton brusque.

" Excuse-moi... J'ai faim, je suis fatigué et j'ai envie d'aller me coucher. Désolé, Axel... Marmonna l'ex Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur. Je comprends tout à fait. Mais si vous voulez que je vous prépare une potion contre les maux de ventre, n'hésitez surtout pas, ce sera avec plaisir. "

Ginny et Hermione le regardèrent d'un air attendri.

" Tu n'as qu'à aller t'allonger avant le dîner. Nous mangerons un peu plus tard, une fois n'est pas coutume. Fit Ginny. Hermione, tu restes avec nous?

- Oui! " S'exclama aussitôt celle-ci.

Elle rougit devant sa réaction et se précipita vers la cheminée en marmonnant qu'elle allait prévenir Ron de venir les rejoindre quand il serait sorti de la boutique de Farces et Atrappes.

Harry jeta un dernier regard à Axel qui était en pleine conversation avec sa femme sur son parcours scolaire, et sortit de la cuisine en direction des étages.

En montant les marches, il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, le visage d'Axel flottant dans les limbes de son esprit.

Il avait déjà vu des hommes beaux dans sa vie. Zabini, Nott, Neville dans les dernières années à Poudlard et même Malfoy avait été gâté - même plus que gâté - par mère Nature au sujet du physique. Mais Axel... Il avait un véritable sex appeal dont il ne semblait pas avoir conscience malgré les gloussements incessants de sa femme et sa meilleure amie. Et ses yeux...

" _On dirait qu'ils saignent._ " Se dit-il en se dirigeant machinalement vers la salle de bains du second étage.

Il avait honte de le dire, mais le jeune homme agissait étrangement sur ses sens. Comme la fois où il avait surpris Malfoy et Nott qui s'embrassaient dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, en Cinquième Année. Cette image l'avait hantée durant des jours. Au début, il s'était senti outré. Puis il avait été curieux - c'était la première fois qu'il voyait deux garçons s'embrasser de cette façon, pour enfin être avide de savoir.

Son premier baiser masculin, il l'avait échangé avec Zacharias Smith, qui semblait le détester.

Harry n'avait jamais su pourquoi lui.

Pourquoi quelqu'un qui éprouvait de tels sentiments négatifs à son égard.

Mais c'était arrivé. En Sixième Année. Au détour d'un couloir. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait trompé Ginny de façon des plus troublantes car jamais il n'avait embrassé quelqu'un avec autant de rage. C'était des pas précipités dans le couloir adjaçant qui les avaient séparés et le Survivant aurait juré avoir apperçu une chevelure blonde séloigner en courant.

Jamais cependant, il n'avait pu confirmer ses soupçons.

Le soir de la Saint Sylvestre, alors qu'il avait 22 ans et qu'il était complètement bourré, il avait roulé une grosse pelle à Neville et n'avait jamais autant bandé de sa vie. Ginny les avait regardés en gloussant, et avait à son tour embrassé Luna.

Ses expériences homosexuelles étaient très minces et jamais il n'avait voulu retenter quelque chose. Jamais à part quand ses yeux avaient croisé les iris carmins.

Harry entra en furie dans la salle de bains, faisant sursauter l'elfe de maison qui pliait soigneusement une grande serviette blanche.

" Désolé. Marmonna le Survivant alors que l'elfe s'inclinait profondément devant lui.

- Kreattur a bientôt fini avec les affaires de Monsieur Tribl, Monsieur. Répondit ce dernier.

- Il va se servir de cette salle de bains? S'étonna le brun.

- Oui, Monsieur. Maîtresse Ginny m'a demandé de préparer la chambre bleue adjaçante à la vôtre, Monsieur. "

Harry ne répondit rien mais fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Lorsque Kreattur quitta enfin la salle d'eau, il se déshabilla rapidement et se précipita sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il soupira d'aise alors que ses muscles se détendaient petit à petit et essaya de chasser de son esprit le jeune homme qui se trouvait quelques étages plus bas.

" _Il pourrait être ton fils._ " Se sermonna-t-il.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette enroulée autour des reins et alla dans le couloir afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

Son sang se glaça et sa fatigue le quitta instantanément lorsqu'il vit Axel sortir de sa chambre.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence, et Harry sentit avec horreur qu'il avait la chair de poule.

Axel était vraiment beau. Son pantalon le moulait parfaitement et le Survivant se surprit même à regretter de ne pas pouvroir appercevoir ses fesses. Ses yeux semblaient le brûler tout entier, et il ne revint sur terre que lorsque leurs prunelles se croisèrent à nouveau.

Maudissant la rougeur de ses joues, il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, ignorant les battements frénétiques de son coeur.

.

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

.

" ... Alors, tu es heureux d'avoir été choisi comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal? " Demanda Hermione qui ne faisait pas attention à la quantité astronomique de riz au cury que Kreattur mettait dans son assiette, attendant qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter.

Ils étaient au milieu du repas, et toutes les conversations tournaient autour d'Axel, au plus grand déplaisir de Ron et Harry qui parlaient dans leur coin des pronostiques pour le premier match du Survivant en tant qu'entraîneur d'une équipe officielle.

" Je suis surtout très flatté d'avoir été choisir par le professeur Mac Gonagall. J'ai hâte de voir Poudlard. Répondit Axel.

- Tu n'es jamais allé à Poudlard? L'interrogea d'un ton un peu brusque Ron qui se tourna momentanément vers lui.

- Ron! Si tu suivais un peu la conversation, tu saurais qu'Axel a perdu ses parents très jeune et qu'il n'est allé dans aucune école de sorciers à part la faculté.

- Pourtant, pour aller en faculté il faut bien valider ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs, non?

- Je les ai passées à mon entrée en fac. Fit Axel en posant son regard de braise sur Harry.

- Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ne soit jamais allé à l'école. Et tes parents sont morts de quoi?

- Ron! S'indignèrent Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave... Répliqua le jeune homme. Ils ont été assassinés. "

Un lourd silence suivit cette réponse, et Harry - sans savoir pourquoi - se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise par le franc parlé d'Axel. Même si lui n'avait jamais caché à quiconque que ses parents étaient morts assassinés par Voldemort, il ne l'avait jamais dit avec autant de désinvolture.

" Je ne savais pas. Murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas à mon sujet, professeur Weasley.

- Je t'en prie! Appelle-moi _Hermione_! Et... Tu te rappelles de quelque chose? Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

- ... Non. Je n'étais pas là. Mes parents m'avaient mis à l'abri durant la guerre. Sans doute par peur de la mort et que la même chose ne m'arrive.

- Qui sont les gens qui t'ont élevé? " S'enquit Ginny d'un ton maternel en délaissant complètement son assiette.

Axel baissa tout à coup les yeux, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux et Harry remarqua un anneaux en argent à son annulaire droit.

" J'ai grandi à l'orphelinat magique de Sainte Ann dans une petite ville des Cornouailles. Je n'ai jamais aimé évoqué cette partie-là de ma vie, désolé. "

Hermione étouffa un cri de sa main et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser quelque chose.

" _Comme Voldemort._ "

" Je sais ce que vous allez vous dire. Reprit Axel comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Les orphelinats n'ont pas une très bonne réputation depuis que Voldemort en est sorti. Mais si j'ai accepté le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce n'est pas par hasard. Je veux que cessent ces apprioris. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes orphelins que nous sommes tous des psychopathes mégalomanes. Je ne veux pas que les générations suivantes connaissent les atrocités de cette guerre noire. Comme le disait souvent Dumbledore: " Veillons à un monde plus juste et plus serein ", c'est une excellente définition que j'ai des choses. "

Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête et Hermione le regardait avec admiration.

Tout à coup, Hermione se leva et se précipita sur le porte menteau près de la porte d'entrée alors que Kreattur trotinait derrière elle. Les regards intrigués des autres se posèrent sur elle, et elle revint à table avec son sac à main.

« Je viens de me souvenir que tu m'avais demandé mon dictionnaire des Runes Anciennes de l'édition de 1579, Axel. Il doit se trouver quelque part dans mon sac. Dit-elle en plongeant son bras entier dans son sac à main.

- Tu t'intéresses aux Runes Anciennes sans avoir pris de cours ? « Demanda Ginny très impressionnée.

Axel rougit modestement et lui fit un petit sourire alors que Ron marmonnait dans sa barbe et qu'Harry entamait sa deuxième part de tarte à la mélasse en silence, comme s'il était seul dans la pièce.

« Le Professeur Weasley m'a donné quelques cours par ci par là durant ma dernière année de fac. Expliqua alors le jeune homme après avoir refusé poliment la part de tarte aux fraises que lui présentait l'elfe de maison.

_- Hermione_, Axel ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler « _Hermione_ « !

- Excusez-moi, Professeur. C'est juste une question d'habitude.

- Axel est vraiment un excellent élève. Je l'ai même déjà soupçonné d'avoir lu pas mal de livres sur le sujet. Il travaille depuis des années sur un très vieux livre dont il a hérité, seulement voilà, il est impossible de l'ouvrir... «

A contre coeur, Harry leva les yeux de son assiette, intrigué malgré lui.

« Et en quoi un dictionnaire de Runes peut-il t'aider ? « Lui demanda-t-il alors.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, l'ex Gryffondor sentit la chair de poule recouvrir sa peau.

Il avait l'impression que les yeux noirs carmins le fouillaient intérieurement, mais pas comme le Professeur Rogue le faisait lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard. Non. Il avait plutôt l'impression que le jeune homme assis en face de lui essayait de le connaître au plus profond de lui-même et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Il y a un texte au dos du journal. Comme si c'était un résumé, et le Professeur Weasley m'a confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de Runes. Mais très anciennes, comme le langage d'une époque puissante et révolue qui ne demande qu'à être à nouveau découvert.

- Tu penses donc que c'est un journal ? Lui demanda Hermione alors qu'Harry essayait tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard inquisiteur.

- J'en suis convaincu, en effet. Les tâches d'encre sur les tranches semblent le crier, du moins pour moi. Répondit Axel en détournant les yeux du Survivant.

- Tu dis l'avoir hérité de ta famille et pourtant tu as grandi dans un orphelinat... Répliqua Ron.

- On me l'a donné le jour de ma majorité.

- Et il n'y avait pas de mot ? On ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non...C'est une femme qui est venue me le donner le jour de mes dix sept ans et elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle a posé le livre devant moi et est repartie comme elle était venue. Et depuis maintenant six ans, j'essaye de savoir son secret. Je suis persuadé que c'est la clef de mon passé obscure. Je garde le fol espoir qu'il me reste de la famille sur cette Terre, j'espère ne pas être déçu. Je suis sûr que vous me comprenez mieux que quiconque, Monsieur Potter. «

Harry ne répondit rien mais Ginny renifla d'un air ému.

Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Axel le mettait autant mal à l'aise. Pourquoi il avait l'impression que le jeune homme le connaissait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il prétendait.

« Tu peux aller me chercher ton journal ? J'aimerais bien le voir de plus près, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'observer attentivement. Lui demanda alors Hermione.

- Bien sûr, Professeur. Il se trouve dans ma chambre, je reviens desuite. «

Harry le suivit discrètement des yeux et la jalousie de Ron explosa dès qu'il fut certain qu'Axel était suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

« Tu veux un bavoir ? « Demanda-t-il alors à Hermione, le bout de ses oreilles légèrement rouge.

Ce fut au tour des joues de la brune de prendre une teinte cramoisie, et elle ouvrit la bouche, scandalisée.

« Ron... De quoi tu parles ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Oh ! Arrête, je t'en prie. Vous ne vous êtes pas vues toutes les deux à baver comme si vous aviez l'homme le plus beau de la Terre sous votre toit. On dirait Maman quand elle parlait de Lockhart ! Vous êtes mariées et c'est encore un gamin qui aime être flatté malgré ses airs de petit orphelin bafoué par la vie.

- Ron ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Axel est un excellent élève, et je l'ai jamais considéré comme autre chose, jamais. Se défendit Hermione de plus en plus rouge.

- Tu parles ! Il n'a pas l'air d'être aveugle et encore moins d'être un imbécile. Il voit très bien qu'il vous tient au creux de sa main. Et inutile de dire que c'est la jalousie qui me fait parler, je suis sûr qu'Harry est d'accord avec moi. On dirait ces greluches qui tournaient autour de Malfoy quand on était à Poudlard, à glousser comme des poules dès qu'il vous regarde plus de deux secondes et à gober toutes ses paroles comme si c'était Merlin en personne. «

Harry ne disait toujours rien mais approuvait grandement en silence ce que disait son meilleur ami. Combien de fois avait-il vu pleurer des filles qui venaient d'essuyer un refus de la part du Prince de Serpentard ?

« Et puis vous avez vu ses yeux ? Cette étrange couleur rouge, comme s'ils saignaient, ça ne vous rappelle personne ? Demanda alors Ron qui était bien décidé à leur faire avouer qu'elles trouvaient Axel louche.

- Ca date du jour où j'ai été en âge de comprendre la mort de mes parents, vous n'êtes pas le premier à remarquer la teinte que prennent parfois mes yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que mes pouvoirs magiques se sont vraiment manifestés et on disait que mon âme saignait à travers mes prunelles. Comme si le sang de mes parents coulait à travers moi. « Répliqua une voix calme derrière eux.

Harry se retourna en même temps que les autres et vit Axel qui se tenait d'une façon très droite dans l'embrasure de la porte, un petit livre noir à la main. A la lueur des chandelles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, il avait l'air encore plus blanc et maladif mais surtout, il avait l'air encore plus troublant et le Survivant sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge lorsque ce dernier entra d'une démarche souple en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil.

Hermione fusillait Ron du regard et celui-ci avait les joues légèrement roses, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Kreattur débarassa la table en un claquement de doigts, et apporta cinq tasses et une théière.

Axel s'assit de façon élégante en face d'Harry, posa son petit livre sur la table et le Survivant remarqua un étrange dessin en vert émeraude sur la couverture en vieux cuir.

« Lorsque j'étais encore tout petit, j'appelais toujours Mrs Flemming – la responsable de l'orphelinat de Sainte Ann – « Maman « . Elle essayait tant bien que mal de m'expliquer qu'elle n'était pas ma mère, mais rien n'y faisait. Et le jour de mes sept ans, elle m'a emmené dans son bureau et m'a annoncé que mes parents étaient morts assassinés durant la guerre – c'est à ce moment là que mes yeux ont commencé à rougir. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle m'avait trouvé emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture sur le perron de l'orphelinat avec un mot griffonné sur un morceau de parchemin : « _Ses parents sont morts._ « C'est tout. Pas de nom, ni de signature. Du temps de mon séjour à l'orphelinat, je n'ai reçu que deux visites. Une femme dont je n'ai jamais vu le visage mais qui semblait me connaître. Connaissait-elle mes parents ? Mon intuition me dit que oui. Mais je n'ai jamais vu son visage. Je n'ai jamais su son nom. Et je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis ma sortie. « Raconta-t-il d'une voix monotone.

A nouveau, le mal aise régna dans la pièce et Harry se demanda comment il pouvait se dévoiler aussi facilement avec autant de désinvolture, avec détâchement, comme si ça ne le touchait pas.

« Et elle est venue te voir quand, cette femme ? Lui demanda Hermione en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

- Le jour de mes dix ans. Elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas aller à Poudlard. Qu'il valait mieux pour moi que j'apprenne la magie seul. Qu'elle me ferait parvenir les livres pour ça. Ca m'était un peu égal de ne pas aller à l'école. J'aimais trop Mrs Flemming pour l'abandonner durant toute une année scolaire pendant sept ans. Et puis, je m'étais fait des amis à l'orphelinat. J'ai donc accepté sans trop de réticence. J'étais juste un peu déçu de ne jamais voir ce château légendaire.

- Elle ne voulait pas que tu ailles à Poudlard ? Mais seul un membre de ta famille peut te désinscrire ! Comment a-t-elle pu ?... A moins que... Fit tout à coup Hermione comme si elle commençait à comprendre.

- Oui... A moins qu'elle ne soit une proche parente.

- C'est un scandale ! S'écria alors Ginny furieuse. Et elle t'aurait laissé dans un orphelinat ? Quelle honte !

- Elle n'avait peut-être pas le choix. « Répondit Axel avec un petit sourire triste.

Ron jeta un regard ennuyé à Harry. Il allait se pencher vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, mais se ravisa en voyant le regard noir qu'Hermione lui lança.

« Il me reste donc ce journal qu'elle m'a donné le jour de ma majorité. Et je suis certain que le jour où j'arriverai enfin à l'ouvrir et à le déchiffrer, je découvrirai la vérité sur mes origines. « Déclara-t-il en prenant soigneusement le livre entre ses mains.

Hermione se pencha alors vers lui - non sans rougir légèrement – et observa le journal.

« C'est étrange, finit-elle par dire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce serpent quelque part. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas celui de Serpentard. Regarde, Harry... Peut-être que lors de ta formation d'Auror, tu l'as peut-être vu... «

Harry soupira et finit par prendre le journal, sous le regard plein d'espoir d'Axel.

Ron se pencha vers lui pour regarder, et Ginny fit le tour de la table pour voir également.

Le brun ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que le journal était vieux. Il était même très vieux, sans doute datait-il de plusieurs décennies ou peut-être même de plusieurs siècles, à en juger par la légère poussière qui l'enveloppait.

Le serpent calligraphié sur la couverture aurait pu être le symbole de Serpentard. Mais celui-ci semblait plus long, plus gros aussi. Il était d'un noir profond, la tête légèrement surélevée de façon presque noble, et semblait remper sur un sol invisible. Doucement, le Survivant passa un doigt aérien sur le dessin et sentit ses cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser, alors qu'un noeud se formait dans son estomac.

« Harry ! S'écria alors Hermione d'une voix perçante. Tourne le, vite ! «

L'ex Gryffondor lui obéit sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle avait les yeux aussi exhorbités et qu'Axel palissait à vue d'oeil, la bouche légèrement ouverte et tremblante.

Et là, sous ses yeux ébahis, le texte en Runes Anciennes, dont certaines lettres semblaient s'être effacées avec le temps, se transforma peu à peu en lettres vert émeraude.

Au fur et à mesure que le texte s'écrivait, Ginny poussait des petites exclamations qu'elle essayait d'étouffer avec sa main, alors que Ron s'était pétrifié sur sa chaise et avait pris une couleur verdâtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry reposa brusquement le journal sur la table comme s'il s'était brûlé et se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient.

Le coeur battant, il ne pouvait détâcher les yeux des lettres écrites d'une écriture fine et ronde.

Il regarda alors Axel qui semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir, tellement il était blanc, et se leva brusquement pour quitter la pièce, la tête lui tournant de plus en plus.

Hermione, voyant que personne ne réagissait, décida de prendre nerveusement le journal où on pouvait lire l'étrange texte suivant :

_Dans les profondes Ténèbres nous nous engageons,_

_Pour que la Lumière à jamais disparaisse._

_Par le sang, la magie, le bois et le fer,_

_Nous vaincrons tous ceux - c'est à dire beaucoup _

_Que notre Maître a condamnés pour infidélité._

_De l'Ellabore, d'une goutte de Chance et de Tubéreuse en pollen,_

_Jaillira ce en quoi les nôtres croient._

_Du noir de nuit, au rouge sang et au jaune canari,_

_Le résultat devra avoir la couleur du légendaire Cobra._

_Pour cela, sur le parchemin nous réunissons_

_Les énigmes que beaucoup,_

_De Black à Zabini,_

_Par le sang, la magie, le bois et le fer,_

_Ont écrit ici._

_Alors siffle, siffle mythique Serpent._

_Nous avons tous convenu_

_Que ta gloire atteindra son sommum._

A son tour, elle émit un petit couinement de souris et regarda successivement Ron, Ginny et Axel à qui elle demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce que ça ? «

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Re! Inutile de vous dire que le truc de la fin a été un vrai calvaire à trouver... Mais j'en suis en partie satisfaite._

_C'est un prologue assez long, j'en conviens, c'est parce que les chapitres de cette fic le seront aussi. Donc, ils seront plus longs à écrire et plus longs à attendre lol_

_Le rapport avec le titre est clairement sous-entendu là dedans, mais je pense que vous avez deviné, vu qu'il s'agit d'une fic sur les Mangemorts... lol_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, bizouxxx bonne journée ( ou bonne soirée ) et à la prochaine!!_


End file.
